BATMAN VS DINOSAURS
by gotham knight jon
Summary: Batman has to fight dinosaurs and get to the bottom of this mystery! who is making the dinsoaurs? who knows!
1. Chapter 1

**authors note: He**y guys i wrote this one because i like batman and ive been getting better at writing. but my friend read this one and made changes and fixed the spelling and the words in a few places because i'm still learning. i hope you like it

**Batman vs. Dinosaurs**

Batman was driving in the Tumbler. He was staying on the part of the road that was underground so people couldn't see him. It was night so people probably wouldn't see him anyway but he was being careful. There were police driving around and they couldn't catch him normally but if he was on top of the road he would have to drive away and they would see him.

Then a red light on the Tumbler began to flash and Batman opened up his phone on the dashboard.

'Hello this is Batman,' growled Batman.

'Batman, this is Commissioner Gordon' said Commisioner Gordon. 'There is a person being robbed on top of one of the buildings in the main city. They need help and we can't get there in time.'

'I will get there in time,' said Batman and he drove to the building. He found it with the big map on his dashboard that showed where everything in Gotham City was.

* * *

><p>The outside was busy so Batman had to put his Tumbler in the carpark underneath the building and go inside with the elevator shaft. But not the elevator. Because there were still people using it and he didn't want to scare them.<p>

Then he got to the top floor and looked around for the person who was calling for help. It was a big apartment that looked like his own apartment but it was dark with no lights. So he switched on night vision to see better.

'hmm. I don't like this,' said Batman to himself. So he went to the loft where the bedrooms were, which looked out on the rest of the apartment.

And then a person ran out at him!

'_Help me! Help me_!' screamed the person. Batman grabbed them and they were covered in blood which got all over his suit and gloves.

'Calm down, I'm here to help!' growled Batman... and then something smashed into him and he fell back down to the living room!

Batman and the thing landed on a coffee table and smashed it apart. Batman kicked the thing that hit him and sent it flying into the wall where it smashed a television and fell to the ground. Batman couldn't believe his eyes because he was staring at _a dinosaur_!

It was a small dinosaur but it screeched and jumped at Batman! So he punched it before it landed on him and broke its jaw and it fell to the ground bleeding everywhere. Batman kicked it again and this time its neck broke and it died.

'What the hell is going on!' yelled batman. Then the person screamed! And Batman looked up and there was another dinosaur, but this one was bigger and ripping the person's guts out of their stomach.

'_NOOO_!' screamed Batman! He punched the air and the spikes on his arm flew off and hit the dinosaur's face, blowing its head off and blood went everywhere. The dinosaur was still moving but fell off the apartment and landed on the ground and kept bleeding everywhere. Batman kicked it and it went out the window and sent glass flying.

Batman ran over to the person who was dying on the ground. 'Are you okay?' he asked holding their hand.

'You have to stop Penward, hes gone mad!' said the person before they puked up blood and died.

'Damnit! I can't save anyone around here,' screamed Batman and he punched a hole in the floor because of how upset he was.

And then _another dinosaur attacked_! It jumped on Batman's back and he fell down punching the dinosaur to try and kill it before it killed him. He grabbed one of the dinosaurs arms and broke it in half and then shoved it into the dinosaur's eye, making it bleed everywhere.

Then the dinosaur bit his hand and pulled him out the window!

* * *

><p>Batman and the dinosaur fell and they kicked eachother on the way down. Batman smashed the dinosaur's teeth and then pushed its head into the side of the building as they fell and made its face fill up with glass.<p>

'You have made me angry!' yelled Batman and he switched on his wings and flew away!

Leaving the dinosaur to die.

The dinosaur hit the ground and went like a massive tomato with scales and claws. There were a few people and they screamed because they were covered in blood! And because dinosaurs don't exist but there was a dead one in front of them

Batman got back to his Tumbler and drove off, all sweaty. He didn't know what was happening but it wasn't good.

There were dinosaurs in gotham City.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note;** Hey guys sorry it took me so long to do this school is busy.

* * *

><p>'I don't know where the dinosaurs come from Alfred but they were nasty' said Bruce Wayne and he had the ice on his head.<p>

'Maybe they were men in suits master Wayne. You have seen people like that before.'

'But they were bleeding and there are no people like animals in Gotham! These were dinosaurs and I can't why they are alive because cloning doesn't work."

'Try and sleep master Wayena nd think about it in the morning' said Alfred and he went away to let Bruce sleep.

But then he got an idea! So he went and he got his glove which had dinosaur blood on it and he went to the Batcave to look at what was in the blood. There was a big computer to look at DNA and stuff and he put the blood in it.

Then the computer made a decision and it put out the information of the blood so Bruce Wayne could look at it. He got the paper and was looking at it and then he saw the information.

'This can't be right!'

* * *

><p>Then the next morning Alfred couldn't find Bruce so he went to the Batcave and he was still looking at the blood on the computer.<p>

'Mister Wayne you were supposed to be asleep.'

'I had an idea Alfred! So I check the blood on my gloves and I found this'

So Alfred looked at the thing the computer had printed and then he was surprised!

'This doesn't make sense mister Wayne. So the computer says they were birds not dinosaurs?'

'Sort of Alfred. Because birds evolve from dinosaurs that means that someone took birds and turned them into dinosaurs with genetics. Its like the guys put new gene into the birds and they look like dinosaurs now.'

'Which mean s someone is going to do more of them Mister Wayne.'

'Yes Alfred but I cant figure out why they would do it.' And Bruce sat down and was thinking hard.

* * *

><p>Then in Gotham City there was a guy walking along and he went into the place under the highway where nobody was around. And then a dinosaur jumped on his back and he feel over!<p>

'Oh help me help me!' he said! Then he looked up and there was a big guy in a suit watching

'No you have to die.' he said And then it started to eat him! And the guy in the suit pulled a phone and put a number in.

'Sir the dinosaurs are under our control. Everything is going to work'

'Good now you'll get a raise'. said the boss. 'we need to make more of them though because Batman knows about the dinosaurs!'


End file.
